In Emma's Eyes
by Blessedgrace
Summary: Harm is aboard the Patrick Henry, and Mac awakes one morning to "In My Daughter's Eyes" playing on the radio. She begins to think of moments as the song plays. One-Shot I own nothing but the character of Emma. All rights to the respectful people.


Mac woke up after a long night with her daughter, Emma, who had decided to keep mommy awake all night. Emma was her and Harm's little four percent miracle, with her dark hair, blue eyes, and now the 'flygirl' smile renamed of course after she had shown Mac and Harm that she could smile just like her daddy. Mac rose from the bed, looked over to Harm's side only to realize that he was not there. He had gone earlier in the week to the Patrick Henry for his client he was defending. Mac reached over to turn the alarm off when the radio began to play, "In My Daughter's Eyes" by Martina McBride. It was not Martina singing the song, but a very familiar voice. Mac began to think back to the day Harm shipped off.

_Harm was holding his five-month-old daughter in his arms as she was drifting off to sleep; he looked at her. "I love you, Emma, my little angel." He bent down and kissed her little head before she drifted off to sleep. It seemed like a short goodbye; however, he woke her earlier in morning to spend the morning with her before Mac had woken up. _

_"I love you Mac; I'll be back soon, and that's a promise." He looked into her chocolate brown eye; he knew what she was going to say, "and I haven't broken a promise yet." He kissed her intently before the signal was made for all to board the ship._

_"Harm, I love you. Be very careful out there." She kissed him again before he handed Emma to her without waking her up. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead, a tear could be seen escaping from his eyes. At that moment Emma, woke, father and daughters eyes met, and Harm knew that even though she was young, he was her hero._

_**In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes**_

Mac came back to the present; as the verse finished singing, and her mind drifted back off as her head lay back against the head bored.

_The day after Harm boarded the Patrick Henry, Mac had taken Emma to be with her 'Grandpa AJ". As Mac lifted Emma's car seat out of the SUV and into the jogging stroller, she caught that glimpse of that 'flygirl' smile that only Emma could pull off. Mac turned around as AJ's car pulled up beside of hers. _

_"Admiral, morning sir" Mac looked up at her commanding officer as she covered Emma with a blanket._

_"We're out of uniform, its AJ, and around this little precious it's Grandpa AJ." He smiled and bent down over the stroller and gave Emma her usual morning kiss. Emma giggled, and raised her little hand to touch the Admiral's nose. Mac and AJ both chuckled. "Is it okay if I push her this morning?"_

_"Sure. She likes it when you do." Mac smiled at her CO. They began their usual morning run. After little Emma was born Harm, Mac, and AJ would run first thing in the morning, with the stroller in front of either one of them. The smiles and little giggles they received from Emma always made the morning seem easier and better. _

_**In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me gives me  
strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes**_

Mac remembered that morning well and already wanted to go for a jog before her mind began to wonder back.

_After fourteen hours of labor, Mac was finally holding her little baby girl. Harm was sitting on the bed beside of her stroking Emma's already brown hair. Harm was wearing his biggest flyboy smile._

_"She is beautiful Mac" Harm looked at his wife, and she was smiling down at their little angel. _

_"She defiantly is, and she does look like an Emma Rose." Mac looked up into Harm's blue eyes and then down at her daughter's identical ones. _

_"Emma Rose Mackenzie Rabb" Harm started lightly stroking Emma's arm. Emma took her little hand and wrapped it around Harm's finger._

_**And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about**_

Mac was listening to the song and missing Harm so much, when the chorus of the song began to play. She began thinking of motherhood and how it seemed to fit her life. So much, that she would not trade it for the world. Even through the days, that she felt like giving up the smile she would get from Emma would give her the strength to continue.

_**It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes**_

Mac's mind did not wonder far, before long she was looking up into the eyes of her flyboy holding their beautiful daughter who was very much awake.

"Morning Sarah," he smiled at her as he sat down with her on the bed.

"Harm when did you get home? I've, we've, missed you so much" Mac looked at him, and gave him a huge kiss.

"About and hour ago, I've been home long enough to feed and change Emma, take a shower, and call the radio station to play that song. I asked them to play that because I wanted to sing it to my beautiful daughter." He looked at Emma who had snuggled into his shirt.

"I knew that was you singing, it just didn't dawn on me." Mac realized how unmistaken she had been.

Harm looked down into his daughters eyes as he turned the radio off and began to sing the verse of the song to her.

_**In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes**_

-JAG-

A/N I do not own Jag, the characters, or the song. The song is in My Daughter's Eyes by Martina McBride. All rights to the respectful people. I do own the character of Emma.


End file.
